Ruby Topaz
Ruby Topaz (VTF001) was the first dominant female of The Topaz Mob. Her life before 2001 is unknown as she was a wild Meerkat at the time. She produced multiple litters and just like most dominants rarely allowed subordinates to have pups. Her first mate was JR. In 2002 she had 10 pups May, April, Granny, Joe, Pam, Kathy, Blueberry, Jeff, Christmas, and Valentine (May, Granny, Pam, Blueberry, Christmas, and Valentine survived to adulthood). On September 15, 2002 JR was predated. After that Wallace became the alpha male. In 2003 Ruby gave birth to 5 pups and had a mix litter with Bertha which led to a total of 12 pups Oreo, Pumpkin, Angel, Dante, Virgil, Guitar, Big Red, Silver, Leo, Latin, Gerald, and Dingo (only Angel, Guitar, Big Red, and Latin survived to adulthood). In 2004, she had 6 pups Lightning, Blue Flame, Toby, Mouse, Grasshopper, and Baby (all survived except Blue Flame). Her daughter May gave birth to 4 pups Apple (VTM017), Galaxy (VTM018), Verizon (VTM019), and Killer (VTM020) on May 13, 2004. In late 2004 Ruby aborted her litter. The group split and Bertha, Angel, Guitar, Mouse, Grasshopper, Baby, Galaxy, Verizon, and Killer was in the splinter group and the group became known as the Amerson Mob and Bertha became the dominant female . May was evicted by her mother in early 2005 along with Granny and Pam (both of which were pregnant by rovers) and they went off to form their own group (Bikini Bottom). In 2005 she had 9 pups Peanut, Acorn, Spirit, Strawberry, Mating Mantis, Serpentina, Lapis, Dove, and Liquid (only Peanut, Acorn, Spirit, Strawberry, and Dove survived to adulthood). Marty was killed by a car in late 2005. In Mid 2006 Ruby aborted her litter. For the rest of 2006 she had 6 pups Mila, Tim, Limbo, Lyric, Radio, and Adam (only Mila, Lyric, and Radio survived to adulthood). On May 20, 2007 Ruby evicted Blueberry, Big Red, and Latin who formed the Sadness Mob. She went on to give birth and only had 2 pups Monkey and Droplet. Strawberry and Dove were both predated. One week afterwards Wallace died. On June 20, 2009 Ruby died of old age and her daughter Mila became dominant female after her. Many of Ruby's daughters have become dominants of their own mobs as well. Litters First Litter born on March 31, 2002, Fathered by JR May Topaz (VTF003), April Topaz (VTF004), and Granny Topaz (VTF005) Second Litter born on June 16, 2002, Fathered by JR Joe Topaz (VTM004), Pam Topaz (VTF006), Kathy Topaz (VTF007), Blueberry Topaz (VTF008), and Jeff Topaz (VTM005) Third Litter born on September 1, 2002, Fathered by Marty Christmas Topaz (VTM006) and Valentine Topaz (VTM007) Fourth Litter born on February 27, 2003, Fathered by Wallace Oreo Topaz (VTM008), Pumpkin Topaz (VTF009), and Angel Topaz (VTF010) Fifth Litter born on May 15, 2003, Mix Litter with Bertha Dante Topaz (VTM009), Virgil Topaz (VTM010), Guitar Topaz (VTF011), Big Red Topaz (VTF012), Silver Topaz (VTF013), Leo Topaz (VTM011), and Latin Topaz (VTM012) Sixth Litter born on October 16, 2003, Fathered by Wallace Gerald Topaz (VTM013) and Dingo Topaz (VTM014) Seventh Litter born on January 5, 2004, Fathered by Marty Lightning Topaz (VTM015), Blue Flame Topaz (VTF014), and Toby Topaz (VTM016) Eighth Litter born on May 20, 2004, Fathered by Wallace Mouse Topaz (VTF015), Grasshopper Topaz (VTF016), and Baby Topaz (VTF017) Ninth Litter born on March 4, 2005, Fathered by Wallace Peanut Topaz (VTM021), Acorn Topaz (VTM022), Spirit Topaz (VTM023), and Strawberry Topaz (VTF018) Tenth Litter born on August 5, 2005, Fathered by Marty Mating Mantis (VTM024) and Serpentina Topaz (VTF019) Eleventh Litter born on October 21, 2005, Fathered by Rover Lapis Topaz (VTF020), Dove Topaz (VTF021), and Liquid Topaz (VTM025) Twelfth Litter born on September 30, 2006, Fathered by Wallace Mila Topaz (VTF022), Tim Topaz (VTM026) and Limbo Topaz (VTM027) Thirteenth Litter born on December 16, 2006, Fathered by Wallace Lyric Topaz (VTF023), Radio Topaz (VTF024), and Adam Topaz (VTM028) Fourteenth Litter born on July 1, 2007, Fathered by Wallace Monkey Topaz (VTM029) and Droplet Topaz (VTF025) Category:Topaz meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats